Super Powers (DC Universe)
Often considered to be the greatest mass-market DC Comics-based line of action figures ever produced, Kenner's Super Powers toys have largely stood the test of time. Debuting in 1984 and lasting for 34 figures over the course of three waves, it has been the benchmark that all DC-based toylines are compared to. Approximately ten years after Super Powers' untimely end, Hasbro offered Batman Total Justice, a collection of preposed modern interpretations of DC characters with limited articulation, which ultimately fell flat with collectors. Mattel created figures based on the popular Justice League cartoon series and produced over three times as many characters as Super Powers, but the designs were not comic-based. DC Universe Classics takes much of its inspiration from Super Powers, from character choices to their general looks. So far, nearly all of the characters who appeared in Super Powers have appeared or are confirmed to appear in DC Universe Classics and DC Superheroes, with most significantly retaining their Super Powers look (Only Kalibak and Orion differ in their design. Mr. Freeze was recolored to match). Some characters who were given new designs for the Super Powers line (Parademon, Mantis, and Steppenwolf) were released in two versions - a comic-accurate version and a Super Powers version. Even characters created specifically for the Super Powers line are slated for release. Though there is no guarantee the rest of these characters will be reproduced, DC Universe Classics has already offered more characters than the Super Powers line did. In addition, more female figures are being produced than Super Powers offered back in the '80s. Mattel actively acknowledges Super Powers by having released Figure stands bearing the logo. Other convention or fair displays also bear the logo. As of wave 12, the line bears '75 Years of Super Power' as part of the branding. Another notable possible classic subline in DCUC is Super Friends (DC Universe). Image:allstar-superman(classic).jpg|☐ #1 Superman (DC Universe) Image:Wv3-haljordan.jpg|☐ #2 Green Lantern (DC Universe) Image:Wv7-flash.jpg|☐ #3 The Flash (Barry Allen)(DC Universe) Image:Wv1-batman.jpg|☐ #4 Batman (DC Universe) Image:Wv16-robin.jpg|☐ #5 Robin (Dick Grayson)(DC Universe) Image:Wv6-hawkman.jpg|☐ #6 Hawkman (DC Universe) Image:Wv2-aquaman(orin).jpg|☐ #7 Aquaman (DC Universe) Image:Wv4-wonderwoman.jpg|☐ #8 Wonder Woman (DC Universe) Image:Wv1-redtornado.jpg|☐ #9 Red Tornado (DC Universe) Image:Pre15-martianmanhunter.jpg|☐ #10 Martian Manhunter (DC Universe) Image:Wv2-firestorm(classic).jpg|☐ #11 Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond)(DC Universe) Image:Wv9-greenarrow.jpg|☐ #12 Green Arrow (DC Universe) Image:Wv8-drfate(classic).jpg|☐ #13 Dr. Fate (Kent Nelson)(DC Universe) Image:Wv12-darkseid.jpg|☐ #14 Darkseid (DC Universe) Image:Sr4-lexluthor.jpg|☐ #15 Lex Luthor (DC Universe) Image:Sr4-brainiac.jpg|☐ #16 Brainiac (DC Universe) Image:Wv10-joker.jpg|☐ #17 The Joker (DC Universe) Image:Bu1-penguin.jpg|☐ #18 Penguin (DC Universe) Image:Wv11-steppenwolf(classic).jpg|☐ #19 Steppenwolf (DC Universe) Image:Wv6-kalibak.jpg|☐ #20 Kalibak (DC Universe) Image:Wv8-parademon(red).jpg|☐ #21 Parademon (DC Universe) Image:Wv12-desaad.jpg|☐ #22 Desaad (DC Universe) Image:Wv9-mantis(robot).jpg|☐ #23 Mantis (DC Universe) Image:Wv6-captmarvel.jpg|☐ #24 Captain Marvel (DC Universe) Image:Wv4-cyborg.jpg|☐ #25 Cyborg (DC Universe) Image:Pre15-goldenpharaoh.jpg|☐ #26 Golden Pharaoh (DC Universe) Image:Wv13-cyclotron.jpg|☐ #27 Cyclotron (DC Universe) Image:Wv1-orion.jpg|☐ #28 Orion (DC Universe) Image:Wv18-samurai.jpg|☐ #29 Samurai (Super Friends) Image:Wv6-mrmiracle.jpg|☐ #30 Mr. Miracle (DC Universe) Image:Ex-plasticman.jpg|☐ #31 Plastic Man (DC Universe) Image:BLE1-mrfreeze.jpg|☐ #32 Mr. Freeze (DC Universe) Image:Pre14-tyr.jpg|☐ #33 Tyr (DC Universe)